Historia de navidad Todo por ti
by hikarus
Summary: Ranma le quiere darle un muy buen regalo a Akane tendrá que dejar su orgullo a un lado muchas cosas pasaran, no soy muy bueno escribiendo sumarios, espero que les guste este nuevo one shot


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

Historia de navidad Todo por ti

Ya faltaban sólo un par de días para navidad, la ciudad de Nerima estaba muy linda llena de luces multicolores, en ella se respirar un ambiente navideño, en la casa de los Tendo todo era felicidad kasumi y Nodoka estaba haciendo planes para la cena navideña, Soun y Genma cómo siempre jugando shōgi

-Tendo tenemos que hacer algo para que nuestro hijos cumplan con su compromiso- decía Soun mientras moví una ficha de shōgi

-No se Tendo, el año pasado no nos fue muy bien, todos nuestros planes se arruinaron- Genma dio un gran suspiro- ya me resigne a la ideal que ellos nunca va estar juntos, ese Ranma es un tonto y siempre hace hasta lo imposible para disgustar a su hija, a veces pienso que fue una mala idea comprometer a nuestro hijos

Soun se disgustó mucho al escuchar lo que decía su amigo Genma y tomo la forma de un fantasma- saotome no estará pensando en incumplir su palabra o es que acaso quiere que Ranma se case con Ukyo o con shampoo, además la única razón por la que usted y su hijo están en mi casa sin hacer nada es por la promesa que hicimos hace ya muchos años

-Eto, eto, al pobre Genma se le escurrió una gota de sudor por su frente- nose preocupe Tendo pensándolo muy bien esos dos se tiene que casar, no sé como pero algo se nos tiene que ocurrir

Soun recobro su forma normal y siguió jugando shōgi

* * *

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba en su cuarto sumergido en sus pensamientos, aun recordaba la última navidad en la que casi besa a akane,¨ si tan solo no se hubiera caído el techo", se metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su armario, abrió los cajones pero no encontró ni un yen

¨ Maldición que voy hacer ya se acerca la navidad y este año quiero darle un muy buen regalo akane no puedo salirle otra vez con un tonto marco, pero no puedo pedirle dinero prestado a Nabiki eso sí que no, la última vez la pase muy mal y esta es la hora que no termino de pagarle lo que le debo, algo se me tiene que ocurrir"

En la puerta se encontraba Nabiki- que te pasa cuñadito, porque tienes esa cara de preocupación

- nada que te importe, vete y déjame solo

- no te creo te apuesto que tus problemas tiene que ver con mi hermanita akane yo sé que dentro de poco se acerca la navidad y tú no tienes ni un solo yen para un regalo

- cómo crees que yo le compraría un regalo a esa marimacho, tengo cosas más importantes para gastar mi dinero- el chico de la trenza hacia todo lo posible para que Nabiki lo dejara en paz

- tú no sabes mentir Ranma si quieres te puedo prestar una muy buena cantidad de dinero pero con la condición que tienes que tomarte unas fotos en ropa interior femenina

Ranma frunció el ceño y se disgustó al escuchar la propuesta de Nabiki- YO NUNCA HARIA ESAS COSAS, ni por que estuviera muy necesitado, a pesar de que me convierta en una chica sigo siendo un hombre,

-Pero no te molestes era solo una idea, te voy a dar un consejo ten una cita con kodachi y pídele algo de dinero, yo sé que ella te lo daría con mucho agrado

- pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esa loca, es capaz de darme un somnífero para quien sabe que casas hacerme, de solo pensar en ello me recorre un frio por todo el cuerpo, no tengo la culpa de ser un chico tan apuesto que todas las chicas se derriten por

- como no, todas no, mi hermanita no y si te demoras en decirle lo que sientes se va a cansar de esperar- Nabiki se lo decía en un tomo burlón

- bueno ¡basta ya! en este momento lo que más me importa es volver a ser normal no tengo tiempo para esa tontería del amor y además a ti que te importa lo que sienta por esa fea marimacho

- ustedes dos son iguales de orgullosos, no sé por qué se empeñan en negar lo que siente, todo sería más fáciles para ella y tu si se dijeran lo que siente

Ranma salió de su cuarto sin ponerle mucha atención a las palabras de Nabiki, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder tenía que encontrar la forma de buscar el dinero que necesitaba

* * *

Mientras tanto akane se encontraba entrenando en el dojo, últimamente las cosas entre Ranma y ella no estaba nada bien, discutían por todo, ella muy en su interior lo amaba, pero no sabía hasta cuando podía ajuntar tantos insultos, disgusto y malos entendidos, pero lo más extraño era ella, era el chico de la trenza siempre estada dispuesta a todo por ella hasta dar su propia vida

-¿Qué te pasa akane? te noto un poco triste- le dijo kasumi

-No es nada estoy bien, solo me encuentro un poco cansada después de tanto entrenar- Akane bajo su cabeza para que kasumi no se diera de cuenta que tenía sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar

-No te creo akane yo te conozco muy bien y se cuándo me estas mintiendo, o sino ¿Por qué? bajaste la mirada y no me ves a los ojos, yo sé muy bien que todos tus tristezas tienen que ver con Ranma

Akane quedo muy sorprendida, al oír a su hermana- es que no soy bonita, no soy nada femenina y por más que me esfuerce siempre arruino todo lo que cocino, Ranma siempre me lo repite, muchas veces pienso que mi vida sería mucho mejor sin el

-Como dices eso, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso que llena nuestras vidas con mucha felicidad y además dentro de algunos días será noche buena y muchas cosas pueden suceder todo depende ti hermanita

-Qué cosas dices kasumi, será mejor que me una ducha y me cambie de ropa tengo muchas cosas por hacer-akane tomo una toalla y se secó el sudor y luego se subió las escaleras para luego ir al baño

* * *

Ranma camino y camino por alguna extraña razón o por cosas del destino llego al café gato y tomo el anuncio que decía, se necesita linda camarera "no sé si esto será una muy buena idea pero no tengo otra opción, espero no arrepentirme más tarde- el chico de la trenza se armó de valor y sin pensarlo más se abrió la puerta y fue hasta donde esta cologne

-Hola yerno a que debemos el gusto de tu visita acaso ya cambiaste de opinión y bienes a cumplir con el compromiso que tienes con mi bisnieta o tienes mucha hambre y bienes por comida gratis

Ranma hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ser cortes con la bisabuela de shampoo no podía dejarse llevar por orgullo- no ninguna de las dos, solo quiero el empleo que me dé una oportunidad para el empleo de camarero

-¿Qué?, pero ese anuncio es para una chica, la mayoría de nuestros clientes son chicos y no creo que les gustaría ser atendidos por un hombre- decía cologne mientras fumaba su pipa

-Por eso no hay problema, además yo ya tengo experiencia, si tu viera otra opción no vendría hasta acá para humillarme por unos cuantos yenes pero necesito mucho el dinero

Al escuchar la voz de Ranma shampoo salió muy rápido de la cocina y le se abalanzó sobre Ranma dándole un fuerte abrazo, el chico de la trenza por poco cae al piso

-Ni hoa Wo ai ni, mi airen viniste a pasar estos días conmigo, te quiero mucho yo saber que tu amarme mucho y quiero pasar la navidad sólo contigo- la chinita le susurró esto al oído a Ranma- vamos a pasar una noche inolvidable yo seré tu regalo de navidad

Ranma se sonrojo la oír las insinuaciones de shampoo- Ranma hizo con sus manos la señal de los cuernitos, era una situación muy incómoda para el chico de la trenza

-Bueno Ranma te voy a dar el empleo sólo porque mi bisnieta es muy feliz teniendo acá, shampoo por favor suelta por un momento al yerno- la chinita dejó de abrazar al hijo de Genma, mientras tantos cologne sacó de debajo del mostrado un pequeño vestido de camarera este es tu uniforme póntelo Ranma

El chico de la trenza quedo muy sorprendido, como cree que me voy a poner eso, no lo pienso hacer

-Bisabuela airen tener que convertirse en esa chica fea, yo no quere airen así sólo gustarme como chico

-Lo siento, Ranma entonces no te puedo el empleo ya que es para una camarera

Ranma suspiro dejo su orgullo a un lado y tomó el vestido

- Si quieres yo te puedo a ayudar a cambiar mi lindo Ranma te puedo quitar esa fea ropa, tu sabes que no tienes ser tímido dentro de muy poco tiempo serás mi esposo

Ranma se sentía incómodo con las miradas shampoo, era como si con la mirada lo quisiera desnudar, Ranma se dirigió al baño cerró la puerta con llave y abrió el grifo del lavamanos y dejó el agua correr sacó una foto de akane de uno de sus bolsillos y la miro muy fijamente" todo esto lo hago por ti no sé qué me hiciste pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en esa linda sonrisa que me robó el corazón", guardó la foto y puso su cabeza debajo del grifo

* * *

Akane estaba buscando como loca a Ranma- tía Nodoka ¿no has visto a Ranma por acá?

-No hija debe estar por hay, tu sabes como es él

Y tu kasumi

-No, ¿Por qué? no le preguntas a Nabiki

-Akane se fue en a buscar a Nabiki la encontró junto al estanque

-¿Qué te pasa akane? por que estas molestas, se te perdió el cuñadito

-A mí que me importa ese baka, no me importa lo que haga

-Entonces por que estas así de disgustada

-Es que se comprometió a ayudarme con la decoración navideña

-A sólo por eso, entonces no te importaría que estuviera con Ukyo o con shampoo y que mañana pase una velada romántico con una de las dos, ella están muy enamoradas de Ranma, yo de ti trataría de cuidar lo que es mío, de dejarles muy claro que el me pertenece

Akane se llenó de muchos celos al imaginarse a Ranma con shampoo y con Ukyo- ese baka, no saben cómo lo odio, por mí que se quede con sus amiguitas, no me hace ninguna falta

-No que no sientas nada por el- dijo Nabiki en un tono burlón que le piensas regalar a Ranma de navidad

¡Nada!, él no se merece nada, akane estaba por salir a la calle, pero este año no lo iba a buscar, lo único que quería era salir muy lejos para olvidar las palabras de Nabiki

-Nabiki, mira cómo se puso tu hermana no de viste haberle dicho nada, en vez de solucionar las cosas entre ella y Ranma la empeoraste aún más

-Descuida papá, yo sé que Akane es obstinada y caprichosa pero

Yo sé cómo hago las cosas, si me dan 10.000 yenes cada uno les prometo que hago que esos dos sean novios

-¿Qué? - dijeron Soun y Genma al tiempo

-Nabiki como te atreves a cobrarme dinero

Papá, negocios son negocios y es un pequeño precio por unir Ranma y Akane, míralo como una inversión- Nabiki era muy buena sacándole dinero a las personas era muy astuta

-Tendo creo que Nabiki tiene la razón es un pequeño precio por la unión de nuestra familias

-Tiene la razón amigo Genma- Soun sacó unos billetes y se los entregó a Nabiki- ahora le toca a usted dar su parte saotome, el padre de ranma muy salió corriendo y se tiró hacia el estanque

Salió convertido en panda, sacó un cartel en el que decía- soy un panda y no tengo dinero, me podría prestar un poco, Soun sé cayó de espaldas y Navidad no paraba de reír

* * *

Sin saber por qué akane llegó al parque en el cual Ranma hace dos años la estaba esperando, la pobre tenía una mezcla de sentimientos de ira y de tristeza

"Ranma no sé cómo me enamore de ti pero no puedo dejar de sentir desilusionada, no sé qué te vi desde el primer día que te conocí te destete, me parecías un pervertido mentiroso y arrogante, pero sin saber cómo y el porque te fuiste ganado un lugar en mi corazón, hace dos años te salí a buscar, pero éste año no tengo ganas, ni ánimos para hacerlo¨

De la nada apareció p-chan akane se alegró mucho al verlo, mi lindo p-chan hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, te extrañaba mucho lo tomó con sus manos y lo puso entre su pecho, akane empezó a llorar, el pequeño cerdito la miraba con triste pues a él no le gustaba ver así a akane

-Miuy, miuy- p chan gruño un poco

-No te preocupes p-chan yo voy a estar bien sólo es que la actitud de Ranma me desconcierta la mayoría de veces me trata muy mal, pero hay momentos en que es muy lindo conmigo, tal vez yo tenga que dar el primer paso, y como me dijo kasumi ser más femenina, tratar a Ranma de una forma más cariñosa, pero no va hacer nada fácil ese baka siempre me hace enfurecer

* * *

Ya era muy tarde y de noche Ranma llegó muy cansado a la casa de los Tendo entró por la venta de su cuarto para que nadie le hiciera preguntas, se sorprendió mucho al ver que akane estaba esperándolo

-¿Dónde estabas?- le dijo akane

-Por ahí, akane esto muy cansado y no quiero discutir, sólo quiero dormir

Akane hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir sus celos, para no reclamarle, para no darle unos muy buenos golpes su mazo

-¿Ya cenaste?,¿ tienes hambre?

Ranma estaba muy sorprendido con el cambio de actitud de su prometida, -¿estás bien?,¿ tienes fiebre?, tú no eres la tonta marimacho, que hiciste con ella debes ser kima, la akane que conozco es una chica muy celosa ya me habría reclamado

-Baka, baka Ranma yo trató de ser linda contigo de tratarte bien, tu nunca vas a cambiar, yo sólo quería pasar un navidad en paz tal vez Ukyo o shampoo son mucho mejores que yo- akane estaba a punto de salir del cuarto del chico de la trenza

Ranma se sintió muy culpable- espera akane no te vayas- estaba tentado a decir que estaba trabajando en el café gato, prefiero callar no quería que ella pensar que el prefería Estar con shampoo

-Discúlpame akane, es que estoy muy cansado, y muchas veces no me fijó las cosas que dijo, gracias marimacho por preocuparte por mí, sólo quiero dormir un poco tuve un día muy pesado

- ¿Qué vas hacer mañana?, no, se te gustaría, gustaría- akane se sintió muy nerviosa no sabía cómo decir a Ranma que quería tener una cita con el

-Dime que es lo quieres no me dejes con la intriga

-Bueno yo quisiera pasar la Noche buena sólo contigo, salir a dar un paseo por la cuidad

-¡¿Qué?¡ ,quieres un cita conmigo, de verdad estas bien

Olvido Ranma contigo no se puede haz de cuenta que no te dije nada, será mejor dejar las cosas así, tal vez ya tengas algo más importante que hacer- akane salió del cuarto de Ranma

" baka, porque no le dijiste que si" el chico de la trenza suspiro " akane lo que yo más quiero estar contigo tomó un papel y un lápiz y comenzó escribir una nota

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto algo triste, había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por cambiar su forma de tratar a Ranma a lo mejor Ranma sólo la veía cómo una amiga

Baka, baka,baka eres un tonto Ranma y te odio

* * *

Ya había salido el sol, akane no quería levantar se dé su cama después de lo que había sucedido Noche, pero al ver tirada en el suelo una hoja sintió mucha curiosidad, se levantó de su cama y decidió recoger ese papel, al mirar la fea sabía que la había escrito

**La carta decía**

Discúlpame akane anoche me tomaste por sorpresa, aceptó tu propuesta, te parece muy bien si no encontramos en el parque que queda detrás de tu casa, a las 6 de la tarde pasó por ti

Perdóname por no ayudarte con la decoración navideña

Akane se puso muy feliz, tal vez sus hermanas tenía la razón y en navidad las personas pueden cambiar

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa y sin el día el daba paso al atardecer dentro de muy poco ya iba anoche, akane a pesar de no saber en dónde estaba Ranma decidió por primera vez en confiar en él, se puso un muy lindo vestido azul, se maquillo y se pintó sus labios bajo las escaleras Genma y Soun quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo linda que se veía akane

-Hermanita de vez muy linda muestra madre estaría orgullosa de ti, ve en búsqueda de tu felicidad

-Akane yo de ti no me haría muchas esperanzas, ese cuñadito es un tonto, y siempre terminar arruinando todo, te has preguntado donde ha estado metido todo estos días

Si lo sé- pero debo confiar en el

-Te deseo mucha suerte toma llévate este abrigo va hacer una noche muy fría-Nabiki solo quería lo mejor para akane

-Akane no te preocupes por nosotros te vamos a estar esperando- Nodoka sacó algo de dinero y se lo dio a akane -yo sé que no es mucho espero que te sirva para cómprale un lindo regalo a Ranma

-Gracias a todos akane se puso el abrigo y decidió salir de su casa todavía tenía algo de tiempo asi que decidió aprovecharlo para comprarle un lindo regaló, por desgracia y para su mala fortuna se encontró con Shampoo, que al ver así de linda sintió mucha envidia

-Chica violenta perder su tiempo airen va a pasar la Navidad conmigo él nunca se interesaría por un tan fea como tú, Ukyo ya se dio de cuenta y la loca de kodachi también, sólo faltas tú, por qué no dejarnos en paz ,Ranma solo quiere pasar estas noche especial conmigo

-No te creo ni una sola palabra, tu sólo sentir envidia de que en todas las navidades Ranma solo quiera estar conmigo, el sólo me da regalos a mi, entiende de una buena vez que él y yo algún día seremos esposos

-¡Cállate! eso nunca lo permitiré airen ser sólo mío, te has preguntado donde a estado estos dos últimos días a estado conmigo y me prometió pasar una Noche romántica yo le daré muchos besos

-Eso solo va a pasar en tus sueños, te dejo no tengo mucho para perder contigo

-Siento mucha pena por ti, Ranma nunca va a llegar a la cita que tiene contigo, quisiera ver como se te rompe el corazón en mil pedazos a demás Ranma besa muy rico aún recuerdo el último beso que él me dio hasta luego chica violenta

Shampoo sembró muchas dudas en el corazón de akane, como ella sabía lo que Ranma, que en estos dos últimos días no permanecía en su casa ,así que decidió ir hasta el café gato

* * *

Shampoo llegó muy rápido al café gato tomó un plato de sopa de tallarines y se lo hecho encima a Ranko, por fortuna para Ranma el restaurante estaba sólo

-¿Qué te pasa shampoo? estás loca, esa sopa estaba muy caliente

Shampoo le dio un gran abrazo al chico de la trenza -es que solo me gusta como chico, te quiero mucho mi airen- akane había llegado al ver a Ranma con la Chinita sintió muchos celos

-Ranma cómo pudiste, yo pensé que habías cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo fui una tonta en confiar en ti, baka, te odio- akane salió corriendo de allí

-Espera!, akane no es lo que tú crees- suéltame shampoo

-No airen, tu ser mío, tu tener una cita conmigo, chica violenta no te merece ella siempre te está tratando mal

-Cómo te hago entender que es a ella a quien yo amó y prefería su amor violento, su cariño a punta de golpes e insultos a estar contigo

-No es justo yo ser más linda que ella

-Lo se fui un tonto al no tomar una decisión antes, discúlpame si te di alguna esperanza, pero el amor es así, yo sé que Mouse de quiere solo dale una oportunidad

Las palabras sinceras de Ranma hicieron que shampoo lo soltara, Ranma tomó el abrigo que le dio Nabiki por la mañana antes de salir, el chico corrió y corrió como si su vida de dependiera de ello, por el camino la viejita lo mogo como lo hace siempre

-Al fin encontró a akane ella en un lote válido

-Vete Ranma, no te quiero ver, déjame sola ve y pásate la noche buena al lado de shampoo, ella es mucho mejor que yo, tú te la pasas mejor con ella que conmigo, por eso estuviste con ella estos últimos días

-Baka, como dices eso, yo sólo hice eso por ti

¿Por mí?, si así tanto me odias para estar al lado de esa mujer a la que yo detesto, Ranma de tanto convierte en chica te está haciendo mucho daño

-Akane yo sólo quería tener algo de dinero para poder cómprate un lindo regalo, por eso deje mi orgullo y me convertí en chica y me puse este pequeño vestido- las palabras de Ranko era sinceras e hicieron que akane se calmara un poco

-No tenías que hacerlo, la navidad no consiste en regalos, el verdadero significado es estar al lado de la persona a quien tú quieres, estar en familia, bueno será mejor que regresamos a nuestra casa y dejemos las cosas así, tu y yo sólo seremos amigos- akane estaba por irse pero fue detenida por Ranko

-Yo no solo quiero ser tu amigo yo, yo te amo akane, pero tú te mereces a un chico de verdad no a uno que se transforme en una chica

Akane quedó muy sorprendida por las palabras de Ranma nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría el valor de decirle lo que el sentía por ella

-Baka, no me importa en qué te transformes porque siempre serás Ranma ese chico impertinente, impulsivo y muy tonto que con unas palabras me enamoro- Akane le dio un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña pelirroja y muy lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de su prometida Ranko cerró sus ojos, y sus labios su juntaron en un tierno beso que fue dando paso a uno muy apasionado, una extraña luz cubrió el cuerpo de Ranma le amor de akane y Ranma era tan puro y sincero que la maldición perdió su efecto,

a lo lejos se escuchaba le tintineo de unos cascabeles Ranma y akane abrieron sus ojos, se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Santa Claus en su trineo cruzando el cielo

-Jo,jo,jo feliz navidad Ranma y akane sean muy felices

Poco a poco fue cayendo pequeños copos de nieve, akane metió la mano en uno de su bolsillo en contra un lindo anillo y una nota

Hermanita espero que tú y el cuñadito hayan dejado a un lado su orgullo, él y tu merecen ser muy felices, revisa uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de Ranma encontraras unas reservaciones para un muy lujoso restaurante es mi regalo de Navidad dile al baka que no vaya estropearlo todo de lo contrario tendrá que pagarme todo con unas lindas fotos

-Ranma tendremos que cómprate un vestido de lo contrario pensará que eres un chico muy rarito de esos que le gusta vestirse de chica

- tan chistosa fea marimacho

Akane le saco la lengua- sip pero tú me amas así- la hija de Soun le tomo la mano a Ranma y lentamente los dos se perdiendo en el horizonte

Espero que este one shot les haya gustado

**Quiero envíales quiero desearles una muy navidad y un próspero año nuevo en que todo sus metas y proyectos se hagan realidad**

**Leslietendo capi tal vez no leas este one shot ya que tu malvada computadora no te deja conectar pero de todas maneras te deseo una muy feliz navidad y espero con muchas ansias poder platicar de nuevo contigo mi lokita amiga que el próximo año tengas muchos exitos**

**Amor por escribir lokita amiga espero que estés muy bien, ya se actualizaste tu fic de korra, te deseo una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo mil gracias por toda tu confianza tu sabes por qué jajaja cuídate mucho**

**Jrrosas mi querida amiga jesi muchas gracias no te preocupes por eso lo importante para mí es la pasemos muy bien platicando ya he perdido muchos puntos contigo jajaja, solo te quiero robar un millón de sonrisas que te rias mucho de mis lokuras espero que te encuentres muy bien te deseo una muy feliz navidad que la pases súper y que papa Noel no te deje un gran trozo de carbón jaja nop espero que tengas muchos éxitos en todo lo que hagas **

**Akarly solo tengo muchas palabras de agradecimiento por ti mil gracias por seguir mis fics, espero que la pases muy bien que tengas una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo cuídate mucho**

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo


End file.
